


「赫海」天鹰座裂缝之外

by Doris_lin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_lin/pseuds/Doris_lin
Summary: 含PWP🚗.架空科幻.推荐BGM：《Living in the shadows》情节改编自《Love, Death & Robots》短篇系列中《天鹰座裂缝之外》一集.
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	「赫海」天鹰座裂缝之外

00.

Smoke is clearing out.

烟尘弥散开来.

All the circling lights, blind me.

刺眼的灯芒回旋恍惚，双眸迷茫涣散.

I've been running out.

我已气力将尽.

I don’t have to hide.

我无需躲藏.

Living in the shadows.

存活于暗影之中.

01.

“呼叫菠达姆太空站，H2-4415进入发生意外...滋...故滋滋...障。”

“通讯系统故障...滋滋...飞船已偏离航线，飞船已远离航线，正在自动启动引擎安全装置。”

02.

巨大的舷窗之外，浩瀚宇宙，无垠之地，依旧是一片沉甸甸的死寂，点缀亿万星辰的纵深长河从彼端延伸向宇宙另一端。

运转的引擎不断发出沉闷的声响，在这遥远星域里随真空稀释而去，顶部的射灯试图将光线投射出去，却转瞬间被吞噬在毫无边际的黑暗里。

休眠舱的防护罩被缓缓开启，穿着漆黑防护服的男人在一阵浑噩中睁开眼睛，狠狠地翻身想要将胃里翻滚的酸液给呕出体外。

“咳...咳咳...”

李赫宰踉跄地捂着剧痛的头颅，仿佛有一把刀刃狠狠地捣弄他的每一根神经，他撑起沉重的身子，双脚酸软，眼前是一片模糊和天旋地转。

李赫宰揉着太阳穴看向机舱中其他两座休眠舱，他的两位前辈航员金钟云和朴正洙都依旧初于虫洞休眠的状态，暂时还无法被强行唤醒。

“怎么回事...”

自己怎么会比他们先醒来。

李赫宰趔趄着手脚并用地住操作台走去，摇摇晃晃地坐在椅子前按下通讯按钮，面前的显示屏闪了闪，最后显出一串红色的标识。

——“星舰远离接收区，信号被阻断，正在为您取消休眠舱模式。”

李赫宰看着那个红色标识时便瞪大了眼睛，这是以前从来没有过的情况，机舱内的灯管闪着微微的蓝光，他慌张地向周围张望。

飞行舱的窗户降下黑色的屏障，通体透明的玻璃外是灰蓝色的浩瀚星海，废弃空间站深紫色的中心外蔓延着一层又一层的星际飞船残骸。

无数漂泊于此的行星碎片碰撞，分裂，成为下一个小行星带，流浪在宇宙无人问津的一隅。

如无妄之地。

他们已被这个世界流放。

03.

机舱的接通库突然开启，一阵浓浓的气体白雾模糊了李赫宰的视线，那太空站中心的高塔延伸出一条长长的分舱紧紧卡在太空舱的门口。

那人穿着灰色连体航空服，他戴着面具缓缓从白雾中显现在李赫宰眼前，直到面具被褪到背后，五官精致的轮廓缓缓清晰。

“东海...”李赫宰在那一瞬间便红了眼眶，他试图上前却又不敢迈开一步。

“见到你真高兴。”男人眼里依稀缀着如银河星辰般闪烁的光，此时正眉眼盈盈地看着李赫宰。

“你为什么会在这儿？这是哪里？”

他的声音的惊与喜复杂地交织在一起。

李东海闻言微微垂下了眼眸，他扯开嘴角，凌乱的刘海碎发依稀垂在光滑的额头一侧。

“说来话长...不过...”

“见到你真高兴。”

“幸好于你而言，这里好歹...还有个熟面孔，不是吗？”

04.

太空站主塔顶楼的大厅里，巨大的银白色天花板下，李赫宰坐在沙发里看着落地窗外渺茫如一望无际的荒芜，而李东海在身侧波澜不惊地看着他，手上端着香槟杯，酒液轻轻随着腕部晃动。

“说实话，在这里见到你很意外。”

李东海微微地歪了歪头，似乎是在细细描绘眼前人变得格外俊朗坚毅的五官轮廓：“自从5年前的地球大洋化后，我就再也没有见过你了。”

那场灾难如所有专家们预兆的那样来临之际，人类面临着史前的灭绝危机，当时李东海在以金希澈代领的特遣小组进行救助转移。

而当年李赫宰等大多数国家星际特务组的成员都前往太空站，进行培养“种子”工作，在渺茫的宇宙中寻找人类文明的下一个生机。

这样的变故摧残了数亿人的生命和家庭，全球人口减半，也同时将李东海与李赫宰，一对年轻的爱人，生生分离在银河两端。

“这些年，还好吗？”李赫宰放下了心中的谨慎和后怕，轻轻地握住李东海的手。

“不好不坏罢了...这几年的“地球复活”计划推进得还算成功，南半球被大洋淹没，但所幸的是，大家还没有绝望，可惜的是...”

李东海垂下眼帘，托着额头苦恼地看着窗外的废墟陨石堆积的无妄星海，一口饮下另一只手端着的酒液，身子前倾又斟了满杯。

“我一年前独自驾驶星舰发生事故，来到了这个鬼地方，徒有其表的废弃物资空间站，距离地球几十万光年，无论未来如何，都与我无关。”

“会有机会的。”李赫宰微微怔愣片刻后急切地说着，“正洙哥和钟云哥也来了，等他们醒来，会有办法的...你得相信我们。”

“我们一定可以回家。”

李东海的眼眸澄澈如一片寂静的湖水，他沉沉地看着眼前人，瞳孔深处映着窗外反射出来的无尽光点与深邃的黑暗，最后如叹息般呐呐出声。

“我知道...但那希望渺茫，至少这里有你，留在这里对我而言也不再算是度日如年了。”

他轻轻地抚上李赫宰的脸颊：“你在这里，我也在这里，没有灾难，没有责任...或许...你也可以试一试，接受现实。”

李赫宰愣了愣，没说话，看着眼前的星海被李东海的身子遮挡住，他看着那玻璃后刹那间有一团灰粽色的轮廓若隐若现又瞬间消失。

“接受我，赫宰...”他轻轻低头呓语，往李赫宰耳朵旁吐热气，压低了声音还带着浓浓的鼻音，就像一阵暮春暖风，让人向往。

“东海...现在，不是时候...”李赫宰吞了吞口水，手却不自主地搭在李东海隐在修身衬衫下的腰身，微微拢住，转眸看向李东海的眼睛。

李东海微微摇头，双腿打开跨在李赫宰的大腿根部，低头捧过他的脸颊，温热的柔软相贴，逐渐吻入口腔深处，呼吸和鼻息愈发狂热。

他的双手缓慢地解开衬衫的每一颗银黑色的纽扣，精致的眼尾露出一抹绯红，白皙光滑的肌肤，优美好看的颈线，训练有致的胸腹，逐渐显露在李赫宰眼底，刺激着他的每一根神经。

“我很想你。”李东海盯着李赫宰，从身后的桌子上端起那一整瓶香槟，手腕缓缓倾斜，蜜金色的液体顺着胸膛流下去，一路留下淫靡的痕迹。

“你呢...？”李东海半醉着说道，鼻息落在他的耳畔，像是一场陈年的大雪。

那双被醉意晕红的眼波此刻蕴藏着惊涛骇浪，他和李赫宰对视，凝望，情欲生根仿佛缠绕着两人的四肢般不受控制。

李赫宰那根绷紧了的神经终于生生断裂，呼吸低沉地攫住了他的嘴唇，将那片唇吻得豔红，让李东海常年没有见光的白皙皮肤上都泛了一层潮红色，哆嗦的如风中摇摆的叶子。

唇舌辗转，万般缱绻，语气怜爱甜腻，在这淫靡的吻十分艰难留出的呼吸交错间，李赫宰轻轻开口低语。

“我只想念过你一次。”

“从你离开的那一刻起直到现在，我只想念过你这一次。”

昼夜未歇，星月如故。

_

这场性爱泛滥着淫乱交媾甜腻的味道，李赫宰挺动腰部将自己的性器送到李东海身体的深处，听着身下人久违的难耐呻吟，只觉得心脏的鼓动越来越激烈。

“呃...等一下...”

李赫宰捧著他的屁股，站到了沙发边上，扣著他的腰肢，李东海双手撑在沙发上，整个身子悬在半空，他抽动埋在李东海身体里的肉茎带出些许媚肉，流出的肠液沾湿了地板，留下淫靡的痕迹。

“乖，抱住我的脖子。”李赫宰把李东海往上抬了抬，趁他歇息着将手搭在肩膀上攀的时候猛得挺动，阴茎破开层层褶皱，直接顺畅无比的捅了进去，瞬间小穴里自动分泌的淫水喷溅而出。

“呜……疼……”李东海蹙眉小声低吟着，他只能双腿缠着李赫宰的腰，被大力的顶弄时不时溢出两声猫叫似的呻吟，“啊哈……”

李赫宰打桩机般的挺动着腰杆，龟头磨着肠壁重重擦过穴里每一处，他大开大合的操弄着李东海，毫不留情的挺弄着炽热粗大的阴茎，全力插入，又全力抽出，温软紧致的穴肉在抽出时讨好掐媚的吮吸做出挽留。

“好胀...慢一点...”李东海柔韧的腰身被李赫宰大力挺弄的动作弄的反复摇晃，屁股随着大力肆意的动作发出令人脸红心跳的啪啪声以及被撞的四处飞溅的淫扉水声。

他不受控制的拔高声调，面上一片被肏地神志不清的神色，嘴唇被李赫宰安抚般含住，腰身压着陷入那巨大的根物，身体泛着粉红被肏的熟透，整个人随着他的操弄不停哆嗦，漂亮俊朗的脸上泛着媚意的潮红，全身都微微颤栗。

李赫宰听着李东海酥软的呻吟，性器被肠壁内的穴肉掐媚讨好的吮吸着往里吞，明明滴酒未沾却仿佛陷入了一片弥漫着浓厚醇香的酒液之中，全身都被浸泡在其中。

做到最后李东海几乎体力不支，被李赫宰次次顶到穴心，抽插了几十下，滚烫的精液悉数射在他深处，肚子都微微鼓起来。

李赫宰轻轻地吻过李东海的脸颊，轻轻把阴茎拔出来时，肉穴暂时合不拢被贯穿成性器的形状翕张着吹出一股股白浊。

他们在这无边无际的宇宙之中尽情燃烧自我的热情，在陷入睡眠前，李赫宰在李东海耳边轻声呢喃，如糖蜜般溺得人沉沦往复。

“我爱你。”

在身边人呼吸逐渐平稳后，李东海却在一片窗帘紧闭中的黑暗缓缓睁开了眼睛，深邃的眸子里是漆黑的色泽，看向身边人餍足后的神情。

——我知道，所以我才会在这里。

06.

朴正洙醒来是在三天后。

休眠舱里的人踉跄着从塌上翻下来，李赫宰在惊喜中不忘搀扶住他，而李东海站在几步之外查看休眠舱的营养库里剩余的资源。

“前辈！你怎么样！”

朴正洙揉着太阳穴，撕心裂肺的窒息感徘徊在喉管与鼻腔间，胸口积着一口咸腻的血液随呼吸不断地涌动，抬起眸看着眼前人。

“赫宰？怎么会...”

“哥，你终于醒了，我们...”

“这里是哪里？”朴正洙蹙着眉，身体像是悬浮在空中般不适，他趔趄了几步，扶住操作台，勉强看清舱外一片凌乱的星际景象。

李赫宰沉默着愣了愣。

“你们的星舰偏离了原本的轨道，被光圈传送到这里，这里是星际废弃太空站。”李东海转过身回答了他的问题，嘴角挽起一抹苦涩的笑容。

“不可能！怎么会出错...”

朴正洙平日温润的精致眉眼满是不可置信，双手在操作台上敲打，却在看到那红色的接收失败后失望地撤后一步。

“正洙哥，是真的，这里离我们的目的地有十几万光年之远。”李赫宰失落地低下头。

朴正洙怅然地顿了顿，撑着台子低下头闭着眼眸吞下喉咙口的腥气，突然猛地睁开眼睛望向李东海，与他对视，仿佛是在分辨什么似的。

“正洙哥，我是东海，好久不见。”

“李东海？你不是东海。”朴正洙仅仅在蹙眉片刻后就冷冷地开口，推开眼前的李赫宰，将操作台的全息影像关闭，走到李东海面前。

“你是谁？为什么会在这里？”

“哥，我不知道你在说什么？我是李东海啊，你不记得我了吗？”李东海怔愣般瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地看着眼前人。

“哥，你在说什么话...你以前当过我和东海的实习教授...”李赫宰也觉得失措，匆忙拉住情绪不稳定的朴正洙。

“我当然记得东海。”朴正洙抬起手让李赫松手，“我说的是，他是谁？！”

“我是李东海，和哥一样是星舰发生事故被流放到这里的人。”他只是沉着道。

朴正洙可笑地摇了摇头，看向李赫宰，眼前仿佛又一块块黑色的斑点在攀附眼球堵住视线，喉咙好似黏在一起声音发不清晰。

“李赫宰，你不相信他...他不是...”

李赫宰反应及时地上前一步接住晕倒的男人，将他重新放在了那张休眠舱的塌上，垂眸合上了防护罩，琥珀色的营养胶再次覆盖了朴正洙的身体。

“这是长期休眠昏厥症，我有药物可以缓解这种症状，赫宰你在这里等一下...”

“李东海不喝酒。”

李赫宰看着休眠舱里的朴正洙，眼眸逐渐暗沉了下去，缓缓转头看向那个欲图离开星舰舱的“李东海”。

李东海停在原地，缓缓转身，脸上换上了一种哀切的神情，怜悯般看着那个失落的青年，轻轻歪了歪头：“你也不相信我吗？”

“你是谁，这是哪？”李赫宰仍未松动。

李东海的眼底氤氲的波澜逐渐漫上眼眶，苦涩的笑容挂上了脸颊。

“我说过...我是李东海，这里是废弃的太空资源站，赫宰，算我求求你，相信这一切吧。”

“我想听实话...”李赫宰转过了头，上前几步接近李东海，嗓音干涩发哑。

沉默横亘在两人之间，直到李东海抬手轻轻擦过眼底的氤氲，垂眸：“那就做好心理准备...跟我来。”

他们走上那座高塔的最高层，落地窗外的宇宙依旧是一如初始般得孤独死寂。

李东海的手触碰上那透明如一层薄膜的玻璃，光点蔓延开来，最后化为一条条延伸出模板的细线呈现在李赫宰面前。

无数个星座点缀在宇宙的各大星域，中间是被七个巨大的不明发射器围住的光孔，洇蓝色的光芒绽放着，用强大的力量包裹着那一处每颗恒星。

“光孔是跨银河级史前文明的超新性产物，类似于质量中继器的虫洞发射器，人类可以通过调控量子的收缩率，利用它到这个宇宙的任何角落。”

李东海说到这里停顿了一下，看向那四处分散的飞船残骸：“但显然，如今地球的人类文明如今还仍旧没有办法完全控制它。”

“你们被意外跃迁到这里，就是因为光孔无法抑制的不可控性。”

李东海穿着纯白色的短衫和外套，乌黑色的头发柔顺的搭在额前，指尖在全息影像中不断点击出一块块光点，最后停在一个星座的图像里。

“而这里，这个距离地球足足有40万光年的地方，被称作为...”

“天鹰座裂缝。”

蓝莹色的全息影像被扩大到整个房间的天花板，巨大的天鹰座被无数星系连接，李赫宰抬眸看着这一切：“我们该怎么回去。”

“...你回不去了。”

“我怎么可能会回不去？！你一定知道回去的方法，告诉我。”李赫宰声音压低，身子紧绷，腰间的拳头越攥越紧。

“因为那个你所认识的地球和宇宙已经过了几百年，早已成为荒无人烟的末日，就算你回去，也没有任何意义。我真诚地期望你，留下来。”

“我不会留在这个虚无的世界里。”李赫宰猛地攥住身侧李东海的衣领压到窗前，眼眶泛红地低声怒吼，脖颈崩起了一根根青筋。

“你到底是谁？不要再撒谎了！”

“李赫宰，我尊重每一个来到这里的失落灵魂。”李东海被抵在玻璃板上，眼神无奈地落到李赫宰的脸上，骤然所有光影都化为乌有，死寂的高楼顶上，只剩下呼吸的声响。

“什么意思...”

“如果你迫切地想要看到现实，想要知道真相，那么我会告诉你。”

李东海的眼底洇着潋滟的水光，他的目光落入李赫宰的瞳孔，那双漆黑幽深的眸子现在布满了红血丝，眼眶泛红，瞳仁就像是覆了一层水膜一样波光粼粼。

“但...请你相信此时此刻，作为李东海的我，同现实中的那个在宇宙等待与你重逢的他同样，深爱着你。”

07.

火堆寂然无声，时而发出噼噼啪啪的炸响。所有神经都在这无限柔和的绵绵细语中一束束随之崩裂，使人舒适细软，像要永远的沉睡下去。

李赫宰很少有这样的感觉，明明真实存在，却好像在亡者的世界边缘徘徊。

他似乎是从沉睡中睁开了眼，又好似是从清醒陷入梦境。休眠舱的防护罩再次翻起，营养液显示的供给量近乎枯竭，长时间的空气封闭让他暴露在外的脸部皮肤皲裂，稍微动一下就会感到剧痛。

他在一片虚无中抬起头，眼窝深陷让他的眼睛看起来愈发失去神韵，仿佛是一具没有灵魂的行尸走肉，他把自己的牙齿咬得生疼。

他看到了那个但丁所写下的人间地狱。

星舰早已在熔岩中被吞噬腐烂，他身侧的两具休眠舱里躺着两具干瘪青黑的尸体，李赫宰起身想要开口说话，却发现嗓子干得咳得出血。

龟裂的红砖色土地上，无数人类或外星族的尸体与飞船星体残骸堆积出了一座星际坟墓，铺出一条通往高塔...哦不，那绝称不上是高塔。

那个蚕丝般斑驳的洞穴上面挂满了各种粘液，像是营养液在被缓慢地吸收，顶端仿佛黑洞一般朝外收缩同时释放着什么气体。

李赫宰低下头看着自己的手掌，沟壑般的掌纹下甚至看得清脆弱的白骨和血液，他的身上的衣服宽松得搭在身上，血丝殷红的眼睛疼得刺痛。

他抬头看向那个洞穴中纵深之处，低喘着趔趄一步却猛地失力跪在地上，他盯着自己那只剩下骨架的手腕，怅然地再次抬起眸。

他看到那处洞穴深处有一道影子，逐渐和那个当初白雾中走来的轮廓重合，他瞪大双眼，却在下一刻呼吸停滞，那熟悉的身影逐渐放大，棕黑色的触角从洞穴中延伸出来。

他退后一步，才后知后觉地看到了那个走到自己身前的怪物，巨蚁般的身子连接着蜘蛛般密集的触手，头颅裂开一张长着獠牙的巨口。

那一瞬间，他的全身犹如也被蚂蚁啃噬一般，吞噬入骨，锥心的感觉让他恨不得直接死去。

耳边重新响起一个声音。

——“李赫宰，我尊重每一个来到这里的失落灵魂。”

08.

休眠舱的防护罩在死寂的星舰中轻轻启动，李赫宰在塌上缓慢地睁开了眼睛，翻身而起，捂着剧痛的头颅爬到操作台前咳嗽起来。

“咳...咳咳...”

接通库的绿色灯光亮起，白雾弥漫在星舰的出口，一个轮廓缓缓地接近着李赫宰的视线，他停在几步路以外，按下脖颈处的按钮，清俊的五官从银白色的面罩显露出来。

“东海？是你？这到底是怎么回事？”他蹙起了眉，在惊喜和诧异中犹豫地开口。

“说来话长...不过...”李东海垂眸说着走出了被气体笼罩的地方，看了眼窗外的星空，又侧眸看向李赫宰，“见到你真高兴。”

他笑了笑。

“幸好，这里还有个熟面孔，不是吗？”

————END————


End file.
